


Sleep Well... My Prince

by TsarAlek



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkward Romance, Dedue Week, Duty and Love, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleeping Together, Trust, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, past and future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsarAlek/pseuds/TsarAlek
Summary: Dreams of the past, awakening in the future, now his present; Dedue remembers that first night he realized it was love, the greatest duty of all. My how things change with the passage of time, and how much better they are now when he awakens to Dimitri's sleeping face, on his chest.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Sleep Well... My Prince

Dedue sat beside his prince, his overworked and exhausted prince. He always worked so hard, he always pushed so far, he never had a moment to rest or let down his facade. Dedue knew the ugliness below, he knew it existed. He saw it hiding behind the kind eyes Dimitri wore. 

Dedue never pried. Dedue never brought it up. He was Dimitri’s closest confidant, and his only stalwart ally. Dimitri sometimes spoke of it, the darkness inside, he sometimes let Dedue in for a brief moment before it was gone, and Dimitri returned to his composed and calm facade. One day, perhaps, he would open up and release the lie he kept hidden, perhaps he would allow Dedue a part of his soul to guard and defend, until then, Dedue would guard his body.

Dimitri sat, reading a book on military strategy, yet, Dedue knew by the way his eyes blankly stared that he was not actually reading, but likely pondering something beyond Dedue’s reach. He hadn’t flipped the page in well over five minutes now and Dedue knew him to be rather smart and a quick reader. 

“Your Highness.” 

“Yes Dedue?”

Dimitri didn’t look up from his book. To be frank, Dedue was surprised Dimitri responded at all; he must have called out to him just as he was breaking from his silent reverie.

“Perhaps it is time to retire for the evening?”

Dedue phrased it to be a question and hoped he didn’t offend. The prince needed sleep and the hour was quite advanced already, the library had emptied well over four hours ago, only the spiders in the rafters were awake at this hour other than the prince and himself. 

“I… I suppose you are right.” 

Dedue watched as Dimitri closed his book with a grimace and rubbed the bridge of his nose. It was one of his quarks, a tell that he was well and truly exhausted. They had gone to dispatch bandits yesterday and camped outside, this morning they had returned and dove straight into more lessons and sparring. The prince never admitted it, but Dedue saw his face after each battle, and he saw the dread lurking beneath the surface. Dedue felt something similar but so long as he watched Dimitri and tended to him, his own fears and horrors dissipated, overwhelmed by the urgency to defend the prince. 

Dedue’s heart ached as he watched his prince rise from his chair, sad look on his face: eyes red and bloodshot, contrasting with his blue irises, forehead creased, adding years he had not yet passed, mouth taut, like a wire ready to snap. His clothes were disheveled, blue cape thrown back haphazardly, out of the way, and his hair was beautiful, even though it was falling into his face. 

The prince turned to catch him staring.

“Is everything all right Dedue?”

Dedue stood up abruptly, determined to wipe such thoughts from his mind, “Yes, everything is fine your highness. Shall I escort you to your chambers?”

He was expecting a no, as Dimitri usually uttered, yet, it did not arrive. Instead Dimitri nodded and ushered him walk. Dedue felt… something rise in his chest, something warm and sweet. 

The two fell into a comfortable stride, despite the difference in height. Dimitri walked rather fast and thus kept pace with Dedue’s long legs and lumbering body well. Their footsteps echoed through the silent halls of the academy, scaring off any creatures prone to scurrying in the late hours. The walk was silent as the two didn’t speak, yet, Dedue felt like he understood. The pain in Dimitri’s tired eyes was so similar to his own, the heavy step of his long and elegant legs betrayed his outward appearance. 

Dimitri, his prince… his friend, he would guard him forever, and protect him from this cold and calculated world.

The dorms rose before them quickly, the night was balmy, warm despite the high altitude. This summer was excruciatingly hot. Duscur was cold year round, a good thing too, this heat made Dedue most uncomfortable, especially in heavy armor as he oft wore. The two entered the hallway, empty, and quiet, although the peace was broken as they passed Felix’s room: gentle sounds, sweet and loving, far nicer than what they could expect from Sylvain next door to the prince. Tonight though, Sylvain’s room was silent, a rarity, but a welcome one. 

The two stood before the door, coos from next door as Felix and Ashe spoke softly and lovingly into the silent night. 

“Well then, rest well your highness.” Dedue turned to leave, but was stopped abruptly as Dimitri clenched his wrist tightly.

“Wait.”

Dedue stopped and turned back to face the prince, questioning glance in his eyes.

“Stay here tonight. Just… stay here.” 

“I cannot, if I am seen leaving your roo-”

“I don’t care. I will tell them we studied all night, or tell them it's none of their business. Stay here tonight.”

Dedue was conflicted, Dimitri was already a bit of gossip for keeping him by his side so constantly, this would only make it worse. Yet… the look in Dimitri’s eyes offered no opportunity for denial. Dedue merely nodded his head and allowed Dimitri to usher him in. 

The room was clinically clean, perfectly put together, just like Dimitri’s facade. Everything screamed, “ _ all is well here.”  _ Dedue knew it wasn’t. 

Dimitri began to undress, directly in front of him and Dedue averted his eyes. This wasn’t right, he shouldn’t be here. Yet Dimitri turned to him, “What are you doing standing there? Undress.” 

Dedue felt panic rising in his chest, Dimitri was already bare chested, and was removing his pants, his clothes thrown into a haphazard pile at the foot of the bed. Dimitri eyed him with an expression Dedue would likely be able to read, if not for the panic inside him. Yet, Dimitri merely climbed into bed, wearing his underwear and beckoned Dedue towards him.

“Dedue, I just want to sleep.”

_ Oh. Ohhhhh. Thank the Goddess and all the spirits.  _ Dedue couldn’t bear the scandal that would befall Dimitri if moans and other sounds escaped this room. Of course… had Dimitri wanted to... Dedue wasn’t sure he would be able to say no. He wondered, was that disappointment in his heart or relief as he sighed and began to shed his outer clothing, purposefully leaving his lighter garments on. 

Dedue sat down on the floor, ready to sleep.

“What are you doing? Get up here.”

“Your highness… I am not sure…”

“Dedue… I want you here because I feel safe with you, and I trust you. On campaign, your sleeping mat next to mine is the only thing which staves off nightmares.”

Dedue slowly rose, and sat on the edge of the bed, Dimitri eyed him, mostly nude, save for his undergarments, and threw the covers open, leaving no room for argument. 

Dedue climbed in to the tiny bed next to him. This must be a laughable scene; the two of them were large men as it was, yet here they were, crowding the small bed with their large frames and long legs Dedue was afraid he might fall off the bed, but was glad Dimitri was safe against the wall. 

Dimitri was unbelievably warm, his skin was everywhere, Dedue felt overwhelmed, yet, happy, unbearably so. Dimitri rolled onto his side, and wrapped an arm around Dedue’s chest, pinning him down. Now, Dedue knew he wouldn’t fall, Dimitri’s iron grip kept him safely on the bed, next to him. It was… giving Dedue great difficulty breathing, being this close and intimate to him. 

Then he heard it, the gentle breathing, the soft puffs against his skin. 

Dimitri was already asleep, not but a minute after crawling into bed, nestled against him. It was the single most exhilarating feeling that Dedue had ever felt. 

“My prince… Sleep well.” 

Dedue closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of being wrapped in Dimitri’s strong arms, and feeling the warm puffs of his breath His face was far calmer now, relaxed in sleep, hard edges softened out and at peace. 

“Sleep well… Dimitri…”

Just once, the only time he allowed it to happen; just once he uttered the prince’s name as the soft hum of sleep called to him as well.

~~~~~

Dedue woke up. The first thing he became acutely aware of was the heat surrounding his body, it felt like a sauna. The second thing he came to realize, was that Dimitri’s head had shifted to rest on his bare chest. 

Dimitri, his king, asleep on his chest; Dedue sighed with contentment, as Dimitri’s breath raced over his bare skin, covered in a multitude of scars. Dimitri was a large man, and not quite so young any longer, his hair was obscenely long, trailing down his back when he stood, and slight gray was beginning to break through the blonde. Soon enough, their hair would be matching. 

Mornings like this reminded Dedue of when Dimitri had first called him to sleep, how awkward and silly it had been all those years ago. He was so timid, and so fearful of ruining his reputation then, oh to imagine that life. 

Now, here he was, the two were inseparable. The Blaiddyd ring shone on his finger. Dimitri was wrapped around his body once more, as he always found when waking up. This warmth was something he became used to over the years of sharing a bed. Dedue hadn’t woken to cold in many years, and hoped he never would. 

Dimitri continued to sleep, blissfully unaware of Dedue, who loved more than anything to watch him sleep. 

Dedue gently stroked his hair, soft and lovely, so different from the war king’s scar coated body. Dedue loved that too, Dedue loved everything about Dimitri, even his slight temper and irritating habit of going out for unannounced rides. Yes, Dedue would still do anything for this man, but now it was so much more, now it was out of love, rather than duty. Love was the greatest duty of all, and Dedue had found it on the day he had laid next to Dimitri’s sleeping form. He found it anew every day for the past thirty five years, and would continue to do so until they drew their last breath. 

Dimitri’s eyes fluttered open, the sun began to stream into their chambers, bright and most unwelcome, yet, Dedue was the first thing in his sights, and Dimitri decided it would be a good day.

He wiped his eyes, and gently rose from Dedue’s bare and warm chest, “Morninn…” The last syllable dragged as a yawn escaped his mouth. 

“Good morning Dimitri.” Dedue wrapped the sleepy man in his arms, and held firm, “My love.” 

The Kingdom could wait just a bit longer for its Royals to rise from bed. Yes, Dedue was feeling just a bit selfish this morning, Dimitri certainly didn’t seem to mind, wrapped up in Dedue’s strong and loving arms, no, not one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Dedue Week! I wanted to do more Dedue fics but life got in the way, I am very happy to at least be able to publish this one sweet and soft fic! I hope you enjoy, we love you Dedue!
> 
> You can find me on [ Twitter!](https://twitter.com/TsarAlek)


End file.
